Hostage Situation
by GoldenDragon7156
Summary: Students from Domino High are being held hostage, not excluding Yugi and his friends.


"Two Years Ago"

"Kai." Yugi and Kai were on top of the Domino High School building. Kai was a tall, well-built man with short black hair who shared the same passion of games, no the extent that Yugi had, but it was pretty darn close.

"Oh, Yugi hey baby!" Kai raced up to the shorter male, placing his hands on Yugi's hips. He craned his head down and placed a loving kiss on Yugi's lips. Yugi hissed and pulled away. It was only then Kai noticed the busted lip, and the purpling bruise around his little loves eye. He growled.

"That Wheeler kid did this to you again, didn't he!" Kai yelled cupping Yugi's face in is large hands, looking over all the purple and yellowing marks around the smaller's face he had missed.

"No. Kai, listen, this isn't why I brought you up here." Kai wasn't listening. "I'll kill him!" Yugi's grasp on his sleeve didn't falter. "Kai, Joey didn't do this!"

Kai turned back to Yugi. "Joey? What, are you on first name basis with your bullies now?" Kai asked with some venom dripping from his words. "No, but I don't call people by their last names, it's impersonal and rude." Yugi reasoned, drawing a laugh from his boyfriend.

"Impersonal and rude? Yugi, this guy bullies you. Be rude and mean to him!" Kai grabbed the battered boy by the shoulders and shook him ever so slightly.

"Kai, I can't do that, besides this wasn't Joey's doing, it was Ushio, I was actually protecting Joey AND Tristan from him. Well…I tried anyway." Yugi said looking up into the blue / grey eyes of Kai. He let Yugi go and repeated "protecting them." As if trying to wrap his head around what he had just said. "What did you call me up here for Yugi."

Yugi took a deep breath. "Kai, I think its best if we break up." Kai stopped all action, he stood still just staring at Yugi.

"W-what, Yugi, why?" Kai took both of Yugi's hands in his, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I thought about it when we were talking last week about our paths we want to take when we graduate, you want to travel and with my grandfather getting older, I can't travel, he'll need me. Plus, I want to go to Domino University for Archeology."

"Yugi, I…I don't even know what to say right now." Kai said with unshed tears. "Kai..." Yugi called to him as Kai walked off slamming the door behind him leaving Yugi alone on the roof to fight through his own unshed tears, running his fingers irritably through his hair.

"Yugi?" at the sudden voice, Yugi jumped and spun around. There stood the beaten Joey Wheeler. "Joey? What..." Yugi shrugged crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive pose. "What are you doing up here.?"

Joey shrugged nonchalantly. "It's where I come to think." Yugi took note that Joey's mouth was still bleeding from the beating from Ushio, he was about to say something when Joey wiped it away. "And, I've been thinking little man," Joey paused, Yugi squinted his eyes at the low blow nickname. "I've been acting like a real jerk."

Yugi scoffed, relaxing his crossed arms, "Oh, were you acting?" he remarked sarcastically drawing laugh from Joey. "Okay, ya got me. I am a jerk, and I wanted to say that was really brave of you to stand up to that big lug like ya did, man. Tristan and I don't give ya enough credit, you can't fight worth a shit but you sure can take a hit like a champ, I'll give you that." Joey patted Yugi on the shoulder. "Whattya say we hang out sometime?"

Yugi smirked a little in an attempt to hide his smile. He huffed a laugh, "Yeah, Joey, I'd like that." Joey's smile grew, "Sweet, Tristan and I are going to the arcade tomorrow, we go there to get our minds off of when life sucks." This caused Yugi to laugh. Joey continued, "We'll come by and pick you up. cool?" Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yeah, cool." He shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Joey nodded, "See ya then." Joey limped away waving his good bye to his new friend. Yugi watched him go with some sympathy.

"Oh, and Yugi?" Joey turned bad hanging onto the door frame, Yugi turned his attention back to Joey, "Yes?"

Joey sighed looking more serious. "I'm, I'm sorry about your boyfriend. He'll be okay, ya know? So, will you, I'll make sure of it. K?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Joey banged his hand on the door frame signaling he was leaving. Yugi turned back to the fence and linked his fingers through looking at the setting sun over the city, the Kaiba Corp. neon lights keeping his attention. He pursed his lips, running his tongue over the scab on his lip, he walks home and is excited to hang out with Joey and Tristan tomorrow.


End file.
